


Beneath the Crystal Stars

by quinnfabs



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Kid Klaine, M/M, Nerd Blaine, Skank Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is Blaine's knight in shining armor. Always has been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Crystal Stars

Blaine was starting kindergarten, and had never been more excited for anything in his young life. After seeing his older brother, Cooper, come home from school every day with new stories to tell of all the new people he met, he could not wait for a chance to do the same. His mom even let him pick out his favorite clothes for the occasion, a striped green bow tie, a bright purple shirt, and fitted gray pants. He could not wait to show off his clothes to all his new classmates.

Except, when he got there, it was not as fun as he hoped. Other kids found his bow tie unusual, thought he was strange. He hoped that by the time recess came along they would be more receptive, especially because he wanted someone to push him on the swings, he was never very good at that on his own.

When it was finally time for free play, he made his way over to the playground, only to be pushed straight into the sand by someone taller, older, by the looks of it. When he picked himself up, he was met with laughter and an outcry of how weird he was. He felt tears prickle in his eyes and just as he was about to run as far away from everyone else as he could, he was certain that an angel had stepped onto the playground, if only to save him from these other kids.

“David, say you’re sorry! He’s only in kindergarten!!” the boy warned.

The other boy, David it seemed, grumbled out an apology and stalked off. Blaine had never seen anything like that before.

“Hi! I’m Kurt. I’m in first grade. I like your bow tie.” He spoke animatedly, eyes sparkling.

“Good afternoon Kurt. My name is Blaine.” He responded with a bright smile of his own, holding his hand out like he saw his father do whenever he met someone new. When their hands met, Blaine knew, from that moment on, he had met his knight in shining armor.

*** 

Blaine makes quick, angry steps toward the bathroom as red ice drips down the back of his shirt. The way the cherry slush fuses with his hair gel is utterly disgusting. He considers taking a shower, but finds himself reluctant after considering what they might do to him if they find him. Not to mention the fact that he's already running late for class. School only just reopened today and he's furious that he has to deal with this already, just because some jocks think that they’re better than him, more important. He isn't a nerd, the way they think he is. At least he doesn't see himself that way. Sure, he enjoys reading a novel or two in his spare time, but that just means he's intelligent and spends his time wisely. It isn’t something to be ashamed of, or looked down upon. He has friends, plenty of them. No matter if they're at the bottom of the social ladder by McKinley standards, at least he has people by his side.

Once he enters the bathroom, he begins to frantically wipe away at the slush. He turns away from the door and starts to unbutton his white polo, the damage the dye had done to the shirt disappointing him – it was one of his favorites after all. He had hoped this year would be different, but clearly, he was wrong.

Slowly, the bathroom door creaks open, unbeknownst to Blaine.

"You'd think that after all that boxing you did this summer, you’d be able to fight them off." a voice mutters derisively, standing directly behind Blaine.

Blaine turns with a start, arms covering himself. Once he recognizes the face, he relaxes, but only for a second. Instantly he responds, “Honestly, Kurt, there’s no need for you to sneak up on me. And why didn't you have shown up 10 minutes ago when I was actually scooping this gunk out of my hair?” he says with a frown.

“Sorry! I came the second I found out what happened. You should be glad, I’m skipping math for this.” Kurt responds slyly, holding a wet paper towel to Blaine’s shoulder.

“Right, more like smoking outside by the bleachers.” Blaine says with a roll of his eyes, trying his best not to blush at their proximity.

“Alright then, you should be glad I’m skipping smoking for this” Kurt smirks, moving towards Blaine’s backpack. “Who did this to you?”

“The usual crew. Don’t worry about it, Kurt.” Blaine responds crisply, turning back to the mirror to finish wiping off the last of the slushie.

Kurt glares at the back of Blaine’s head before picking up the discarded polo from the ground and folding it away. “Man, this sucks. I loved that shirt on you,” Kurt exclaims, while handing Blaine a gray Henley from his bag. “As much as I love you half naked, I think you might cause a panic among the cattle out there if you walk out like this.”

The blush on Blaine’s face disappears as quickly as it appeared. Ignoring Kurt’s comments he mutters, “C’mon, Kurt. We’re late enough as it is.”

At Kurt’s nod, once Blaine is clean and proper again, they walk out of the bathroom and into the hallways.

***

Kurt with his hair styled high, streaks of pink, wearing dark black skinny jeans and dull shirts. Cigarette in one hand, leather jacket in the other. Blaine, wearing bold primary colors, hair slicked down with sweet-scented raspberry gel, textbooks held tightly in his grip. The juxtaposition of the two walking down the hallways together is a little strange at first glance. On a closer look, their comfort and ease with each other seems so natural, that it would be silly to question it. Perhaps the fact that they have known each other since they were young, been there for each other every step of the way, is why they’re so comfortable with each other now.

Blaine doesn’t question Kurt’s choice of clothing, understanding that the same way his boxing lessons are his protection, the nose rings and outfits are Kurt’s armor. What matters to Blaine is that Kurt’s energy is bright and infections. Regardless of how tough around the edges Kurt might seem, Blaine knows that Kurt has the best intentions. Perhaps these are the reasons why Blaine is completely in love with Kurt. It certainly doesn’t help that Kurt easily resembles a cross between James Dean and an angel. Bring up his singing voice, and Blaine is a goner.

*** 

They’re sitting in the middle of Blaine’s bed, listening to some playlist when Kurt casually asks “So, prom’s coming up. Any hot dates in mind?"

Blaine freezes, and stutters out “What? Absolutely not. Who would I find to go with to prom?”

“C’mon, a cute guy like you, it’s your very first prom! I’m sure you’re just dying to get out a fancy new tuxedo for the occasion.”

Blaine plays with his fingers. How exactly is he supposed to tell Kurt that he does want to wear a fancy suit and that he doesn’t want to go with just anybody wants to go with him. He wouldn’t dare say that and risk ruining their friendship, so he lies, says “I don’t know Kurt, there isn’t really anyone I’d want to ask.” He misses Kurt’s face falling because he’s too busy staring at the floor, hoping it’ll open up and take him away.

“Whatever B, those dances are lame anyway. We’ll just go to the park. We can go on the swings, like I know you love.”

And just like that they go back to singing and dancing, minding their own business, blissfully unaware of the other’s feelings.

***

Three weeks later, on the night of prom, Blaine is ecstatic that Kurt holds true to his promise, and drags them both out to the park. They take turns sipping from a vodka fruit punch mixture that Kurt brings with him, insisting that Blaine at least deserves to have one prom cliché happen to him tonight.

Maybe it’s how close they’re sitting to each other at the top of the slide, maybe it’s the vodka slipping through his veins, giving him courage, and maybe it’s the sparkling stars in the moonlight which somehow make Kurt look even more beautiful, which makes Blaine lean into Kurt’s side and press a quick kiss onto his cheek.

“What was that for, B?” Kurt blushes, inching closer to Blaine.

Blaine remains silent, basking in Kurt’s warmth, resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder. He feels at peace, being held like this.

“I was lying.” Blaine says, once the silence stretches too long.

“About?”

“Wanting to go to prom. There is someone.” He whispers, hoping if he says it quiet enough, Kurt won’t notice.

But Kurt does hear, and pulls away from Blaine, uncertain if he wants to hear the details.

Blaine whines at the loss of warmth and shifts closer. “It was you. I wanted to ask you.”

Kurt turns away. He doesn’t say anything, just looks at the ground, waiting for the punch line.

“You’ve been saving my life since the day we met, Kurt. How could I not want to go to prom with you? How could I not be in love with you?” Blaine declares with a small smile. Kurt stays silent though, never looking up from the ground.

And just like that, Blaine regrets saying anything immediately, the silence killing him. He wants to get up and leave, pretend it never happened, blame it on the alcohol buzzing through his veins.

Before Blaine can shift away, Kurt grasps his arm, gazing intently into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him deeply. Kurt could say that Blaine’s been saving his life too, that Blaine’s his sunshine, his knight in shining armor too, but words seem redundant at this point. Blaine presses in closer, closer, warmth filling up his body. Kisses turn deeper, and hungrier, his fingers shift slowly under Kurt’s leather jacket, pressing against the warmth at the small of his back.

Blaine tells Kurt that he’s going to be a gentleman and walk Kurt back to his house, but mostly he does it because he wants to spend every last second with Kurt, afraid that night will slip away into his dreams. It’s also a bit of a perk that he gets to hold Kurt’s hand the entire way there, bodies touching, arms brushing against each other.

“If it wasn’t clear,” Kurt whispers, before pressing a kiss to Blaine’s neck, when it’s time for him to leave, “I’m completely in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique are much appreciated :) thank you for reading!


End file.
